Waiting for Naruto
by unrated360
Summary: Naruto decides to leave and not return until he brings back Sasuke... however Hinata has been feeling bad with out him and decides not to move on until he comes back to her... everyone however wants her to move on since they believe he is dead.  NaruXHina


Waiting for Naruto

I do not own Naruto but I do love the series, and I am a fan of NaruXHina

Naruto had left the village to go and find Sasuke Uchiha and to bring him back to the village. It had been about three months since he left. Everyone was beginning to believe he had just died out there in a fight with Sasuke. Everyone really didn't miss Naruto expect for Hinata who stood at the gate everyday with Sakura waiting on Naruto to return. The reason Sakura was waiting there everyday was because she wanted to see if Naruto would really bring Sasuke back this time or would he just fail her again. Everyone before hand had told Naruto that if he failed again then they would just beat the crap out of him until he really did bring back the Uchiha.

In a way Naruto had everything to lose in this last fight. He had to make sure that he did bring him back or else everyone would just beat him to death. About after a year of training; Naruto decided to head out to bring Sasuke back to the village. It had been about three months now and yet there was no sign of Naruto showing up. Sakura was beginning to believe that he had failed her again and that he was just dead now. This really didn't bother her in anyway expect for the fact that someone else had to go and bring Sasuke back now. Hinata however was becoming very upset with Sakura and sad that Naruto still wasn't there yet. She didn't care about Sasuke; she only wanted to have Naruto back with her so she could finally tell him about her feelings for him.

Twos months have passed by and yet no sign of Naruto or Sasuke. Sakura was now at the point where she just gave up on Naruto and decided to find someone else to do the job for her. Hinata however still went and waited for him everyday; she was sure that he would come back to her soon. Hinata was sitting on a bench in front of the gates when Ino came by and saw her there.

"Hinata… what are you doing here" asked Ino

"Oh, I was just sitting here waiting for someone" replied Hinata

"Hinata, I don't know how to tell you this but he's not coming back to Konoha… everyone already believes he is dead, why can't you just accept the fact that he died out there trying to bring back Sasuke" stated Ino

"How you say something like that he is not dead… he will come back you'll see" said a very upset Hinata

Three more months passed by and yet there was no sign of Naruto. Hinata was beginning to believe that everyone was right that Naruto might be dead. But then it hit her, he made a promise before he left that he would return with Sasuke; and Naruto is not one to brake promises. Hinata still went to the gates every day, everyone would stop by and give her some company but they all believed that Naruto really wasn't coming back.

One month later… December 25th, Christmas day… Konoha was now throwing the biggest party of the year. Everyone in the village were all at the center throwing the Christmas party; for most of the villagers this was the first year without Naruto there. This gave most of them a reason to celebrate, for others this was the time to give gifts and let people know you love them. Everyone had the greatest times of their lives, everyone expect for Hinata who had went to the gates to see if Naruto had made it back yet. There still was no sign of him there. By this time everyone had expected the fact that Naruto had just died, everyone in the village was sure that he was finally dead. AT first no everyone was convinced however now everyone was sure he was gone.

Three Months later… Hinata was now a different person from before when he first started to go to the gates and wait for Naruto. She was now growing tired of waiting for him. The more she waited for him the more she became convinced that he was not coming back to the village; however no matter what she was beginning to believe she kept on going to the gates and still waited for him there. One day as she waited Sakura walked by and saw Hinata sitting on a bench. She went up to her to ask her why she was there.

"Hey Hinata" said Sakura

"Uh… O-oh h-hi Sakura" said a shy Hinata

"Why are you here all by your self… should you be with that cute boy that seems to like you a lot… Kiba" stated Sakura

"Uh… well me and him had this talk about us just being friends and that's all" replied Hinata

"Listen Hinata… I know you are stilling waiting for Naruto to come back but Lady Tsunade told me that someone already found his body some where in the forest dead… so I think its time for you to move on, don't you think" explained Sakura

As Hinata stood there in shock; it was still hard for her to believe that she was telling the truth. There was no way that Naruto could die like that; she didn't want to believe it. She knew that Sakura was lying; she was only saying that so she could just forget about Naruto. Then out of no where Hinata just punched Sakura in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT NARUTO… DON'T YOU EVER SAY SHIT LIKE THAT YOU STUPID WHORE" yelled Hinata at Sakura

Sakura was shocked to see Hinata act this way; she had no idea about how she felt this strong about Naruto. She was stilling staring at her, when Hinata turned around and decided to walk off, but not before saying something.

"I hope that Sasuke gets what's coming to him for hurting Naruto" stated Hinata

Seven months later... October 10th, Naruto's birthday… The whole village was now throwing the biggest party of the year; even bigger then Christmas. It was Naruto birthday and everyone still believed that he was dead. Everyone went out and got drunk and partied to the point where there were bodies on the floor from drinking too much. Hinata did go and talk to some of her friends at the party; well the real reason she was there was because her father made her go to the party. She didn't want to go but she didn't have a choice; if she didn't go to the party then her father would make her suffer more then anyone in the world. As she watched everyone at the party; she would ask herself why did everyone have to hate Naruto so much. She knew about the demon, but she also knew that is wasn't Naruto who killed all those people, it was the demon. She then saw Kiba at the party who was really drunk off his ass. He tried to grab her and have his way with her but she fought back and got loose from his grip. He then tried again to grab her; but she continued to fight back however this time he slapped her across the face and knocked her to the floor. She now had a big red mark on her face that could be seem by anyone; Kiba then grabbed her to pick her up and then he pulled her up and tried to drag her. She wanted to yell for help but if no one did anything while he slapped her then what made her believe that someone would do something right now.

"Kiba let me go, you fucking ass hole" said an angry Hinata

"Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch" said Kiba as he slapped her again

Hinata then started to cry since she couldn't out power Kiba; and she was sure that he was going to rape her. She knew there was nothing she could do, expect pray that he was drunk enough to just pass out on the ground, but that wasn't the case this time. As she had finally given up hope; someone had just jumped in front of Kiba and kicked him in the face knocking him out cold. As Hinata looked to see who it was that saved her; all she saw was a tall young man that had long black hair with blue eyes; he also had a kind of deep voice. He just looked at Hinata and smile.

"Go home Hinata… and don't hang out with this asshole Kiba anymore, got it" stated the young man

The next day Hinata decided to not to go to the gate and decided to and ask about the strange boy from last night; as she walked to the Hokage tower she saw Kiba walking by her. She didn't want to see him just yet but there was no avoiding him since he did try to confront her.

"Hey… listen Hinata, about last night… I'm really sorry about what happen, I didn't mean to hurt you, and I'm just a mean drunk that's all" said Kiba with the saddest look in his face

"Listen… if you promise to stop drinking and also promise to stop trying to get into my pants then I will forgive you" replied Hinata

"Deal… besides I found someone else anyway" stated Kiba

"Really who?" asked Hinata

"Ino" replied Kiba

After talking for about half an hour Hinata decided to continue her walk to the Hokage's tower. When she got there she the saw the same boy with a black coat on him jumping from the window of the Hokage's window into some roof tops. Hinata then knew that Lady Tsunade would know exactly who he was. That's when she ran to her office and just stormed in asking her who the boy was.

"Hinata… what is it" asked Tsunade

"I need to know who that guy was… he was the same guy that saved me last night" stated Hinata

"Oh him… well, I sorry Hinata but I can not reveal who he is yet, he will be the one who will reveal himself to everyone not me" replied Tsunade

"Oh I see" said a disappointed Hinata

She then turned around and decided to walk away from her office. As he walked out of the tower she couldn't help but wonder if it was someone she already knew from before. As she walked out side, she then decided to go and sit at the gates to see if Naruto would come home today. When she got there she saw a huge crowd of girls standing at the gates staring at someone. She thought it could be Naruto but when she got there it was only the guy that saved her. He was training outside the gate as all the girls watched him with heart shaped eyes. She then decided to sit down when she noticed the young man staring at her. She then began to blush as she saw him walk towards her. She wanted to leave but something deep down inside her told her to stay. When the boy got to her, she noticed that he had tape on both of his cheeks, and that he had long spiky black hair. He was loud and very cocky; he also had blue eyes that could make any girl fall for him.

"Hey Hinata… long time no see huh" said the young man

"I'm sorry, but do I know you from somewhere" asked a shy Hinata

"Gezz… that sucks, you don't even remember me… I can't blame you I don't exactly look the same anymore, well not since the last time I saw you" replied the young man

"I don't understand, have I really met you before" asked Hinata

"Well let's put it like this… You get nerves every time you are near me and pass out… not to mention you all ways see me eating ramen and nothing else… also you have/had a huge crush on me and I never noticed" explained the young man

"No wait, can it really be…" asked Hinata

"Yeah… it's me Naruto Uzumaki"

After he said this everyone just looked at him in shock; everyone had believe that he was now dead, but what really surprised everyone was how much he had changed in the past year. He looked completely different; however everyone was now looking at him like he was lying, but then he took off the tape from his face and showed everyone the whisker like scars on his face. Then at that moment Hinata just ran to him and gave him a big hug as she cried on his chest.

"I'm back Hinata and this time I'm not going anywhere" stated Naruto

"What about Sasuke" asked Hinata

"Oh him… he's at the hospital right now, since I did really beat the crap out of him" replied Naruto

Hinata just continued to cry on his chest until he picked her face up with his soft hands and looked her in the eyes and just smiled. He then kissed his in he lips for about ten seconds and then broke loose. Hinata then kissed him back but this time it lasted much longer then the one before. At last she was now with Naruto and nothing would break them apart…

So what did you think, I was going to make this a one shot but if everyone wants me to then I will continue this story for a few more chapters but other then that I will just keep it as a one shot… please review and comment….


End file.
